Our Equal Love
by Veroxion
Summary: /ItaSasuSaku 0T3 Drabbles\ N1: Drunken Nights.


**Title:** Drunken Nights  
**Rated:** M  
**Summary:** They woke her up in the middle of the night because of their moans and she found them in a position too amusing and now it was payback. That was until everything came crashing down- or rather someone did.  
**Warning:**Yaoi, incest, lime.  
**Disclaimer:**Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Plot belongs to Veroxion.  
**A/N:**ItaSakuSasu threesome time :) Drunk Itachi is fun to write about... especially when horny :D

* * *

Itachi swayed slightly as he waded through the large crowd, trying to find the certain someone who he had dragged along to the local pub/club in the first place, he after all wouldn't be the 'designated driver' after a few drinks -more than a few- and he didn't want to end up in hospital any time soon.

Weaving his way through people and tripping once, only to crash into someone he finally found his way onto the dance floor, surrounded by people grinding against each other. Itachi blinked for a moment; as if he couldn't understand why he was there in the first place and then his brain clicked into place and he let out a small 'aa'.

The bright lights shone down on him as he tried to fir the outlines of men and woman into his drinking buddy -who he was sure hadn't drunk anything- and the dark atmosphere wasn't helping, neither was the throbbing in his head as the alcohol started to slowly take it's toll and give him a early hangover- that or he couldn't handle his alcohol well.

But he would be damned if it were the latter; Uchiha's were good at _everything_.

Pushing past more people who seemed to have gone over the reasonable alcohol limit and then he was in the middle of the dance floor as he leaned against a large, black speaker to regain his balance.

_Man, how many drinks did I have...?_

Apparently, a lot.

Stumbling further through the crowd, his charcoal eyes adjusted and suddenly they were wide instead of squinting as he stared at the scene in front of him. There, in the middle of the dance floor under the neon lights was his little brother... grinding with a woman which was definitely _not_ Sakura or himself for that matter.

Frustrated, the older Uchiha stomped towards them both as he yanked his little brother back as he glared at the girl who seemed flabbergasted.

"_Itachi_, the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke hissed at him as he struggled to get out of his brothers firm grip, holding Sasuke tighter against his body, Itachi carried on glaring at the girl before she took the hint and huffed before stalking off.

"Let go of me! Damn not in public!" Sasuke hissed once more as Itachi grinded softly against him, smirking Itachi lowered his mouth to Sasuke's ear. "Well, little brother... you seem to have forgotten all about Sakura-chan and myself... maybe I should remind you exactly who you belong to?"

Sasuke let out a small grunt as Itachi's tongue darted out and licked the corner of Sasuke's mouth, smelling the strong smell of alcohol on his brothers breath, Sasuke wriggled around... only to tempt Itachi more as he felt something brush in between his legs.

"You're drunk." Sasuke tried to state calmly but only ended up panting slightly as Itachi carried to drag his tounge across the flesh on Sasuke's face.

"Mhm, but when has that ever stopped us?" Itachi replied as he jerked his hips up slightly, only to brush against Sasuke's now growing erection.

"Aniikiiiiiiiii..." Sasuke whined and Itachi just smirked as he turned around, grabbing his younger brothers hand as they both -or rather Itachi- stumbled through the crowds and out of the bar and into the street as they made their way home -although the alley way _did_ look very tempting-

SLAM.

Itachi slammed Sasuke against the wall next to their bedroom, ravishing his neck while Sasuke clung to him desperately trying to grind, although Itachi's finger nails were keeping his hips firmly in place.

Pulling off Sasuke's black shirt, Itachi moved downwards to Sasuke's erect nipples as he licked his lips playfully before lathering his chest in kisses and flicks of his tounge as his expert hands made their way into his brothers pants, tugging them down before gripping his erection harshly.

"S-stop.. -_fuck!-_teasing me you son of a-" and Sasuke's words were silenced as lips descended on his own and soon both Uchiha's were naked as Itachi pushed Sasuke up against the wall, about to enter him with lust and passion before they both heard a door creak open.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Uchiha brothers turned to see Sakura in her night gown, hands folded across her chest, a frown on her face as she stared at them with tired, cold emerald eyes. Her eyes looked at them both, their positions as her eyes trailed down their naked, sweating bodies. She smiled on the inside but looked back at them with a smirk.

_Time to make them suffer for waking me up!_

_**That's right, SHANNARO!**_

"So, what are you guys doing?" smiling, Sakura walked towards them as she leaned against the wall next to their bodies, they both seemed to flush as she carried on staring at them both intently.

"Um..."

Sakura grinned at Sasuke, urging him to carry on with what he was going to say that was before Itachi intervened.

"We were about to h.. have hardcore sex before y... you interrupted us!" he slurred slightly, the alcohol affecting his wording. Sakura pouted slightly, her lower lip sticking out cutely.

"And you weren't going to ask me to join?" she asked softly, her eyes drooping down pretending to be hurt and offended.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each for a moment in alarm: what were they supposed to say to _that?!_

"Well you were-"

"Itachi was drunk and-"

"asleep and we-"

"it sort of you you know-"

"didn't want to wake-"

"happened."

"you."

The Uchiha brothers looked at each other again glaring slightly from their own excuses.

"Ah, I see..." Sakura said smiling. It was just _too _fun to tease them both, especially since she was the one that got teased most of time and _not_ just in the humor/joking way.

"Look if you were awake-" Itachi started before his grip loosened on Sasuke and his eyes rolled to the back of his before he fell backwards onto the carpet with a 'thud'.

"Aniki!?"

"Ita-kun!?"

Sasuke and Sakura both knelt down next to their lover as Sakura checked his vital signs quickly before letting out a relieved sigh. "Alcohol.."

"Aa..." Sasuke muttered and they both put one of Itachi's arms around their shoulders as they made their way to the bedroom, placing Itachi on the bed carefully and then that was when the awkward silence came.

"...Sakura?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura looked over to the naked Sasuke that was standing there looking away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Could you.. help me with this?" Sasuke gestured to his lower region and Sakura got the hint as she stood up and swayed her way towards him.

"But Sasu-chan.. you wouldn't let me in on your fun earlier, so why should I entertain you now?"

"...because when Itachi wakes up he'll be as horny as hell and all three of us will most likely be having sex in every room of the house for the entire day."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow before smiling. "Good point."

And she backed Sasuke onto the bed as she pressed her lips against his, tangling his hands in her pink locks, Sasuke kissed her back desperately and the Sakura pulled away, smirking.

"But before we have non-stop sex tomorrow. You and Itachi _still_ have to tell me what you were doing... that was quite an interesting position you were in."

* * *

**A/N: **Tsk, tsk... caught in the act, eh? :D

LOL. TEH UKENESS OF SAS**UKE**! Even Sakura dominates him ;D

Last update before my hiatus.. this is basically like.. a present? Yeah, let's go with that. Threesomes are fun to write about. Note to self: research kinky threesome positions -wriggles eyebrows-


End file.
